James Michael Laurens
This character was made by and belongs to Mytherica. Please do not use or edit this character without their permission. If you wish to make fanart for this character, please do! Kamen Rider was not Mytherica's idea, it belongs to TOEI. This is a fanmade character. Backstory Laurens had a fairly normal life. He was an only child, who lived with his father. His mother left when he was still a baby, so he just had his father. But he had a pretty good childhood, and got excellent grades without ever really trying. He got accepted into MIT and he went, doing Engineering. There wasn't much out of the ordinary happen during this. He had a brilliant mind, but his life was fairly normal. After he finished, he decided to change course completely and become a police officer, working his way up to become detective. He loved this job, putting it in front of everything else. When his father died from lung cancer, Laurens buried himself deeper into his work, grieving in private but not letting it interfere with his work. From his father's death, Laurens put work before everything. Even when he got a new partner, a promising new detective named Kaosu. They got along fairly well, and became good friends. (WIP) Description Personality Laurens is a hard working individual, he devotes his life to what he does, and makes sure nothing gets in the way of him achieving his goal. If there is a challenge in his way, he will overcome it. His career comes first in his life. It always has, and it always will. Because of this, his friends (other than Kaosu) don't trust him a lot on personal matters. Nothing they would say could make him care for them more than his work. He does care, just more for his work than others. He is a very smart person. He can build and invent things beyond his time. He works on everything he can, having several projects going at once, and somehow managing to get out the best of every single one of them. He enjoys this, spending all of his time in it. He doesn't care that he can't leave the safe house, he would barely leave his work anyway. Appearance Laurens is a rather average looking person. If he took care in his appearance he would look rather handsome, but he doesn't care for his looks. He has shaggy brown hair, that is nearly shoulder length. It would be longer, if Yazmeen didn't insist on cutting it every so often. He occasionally ties his hair back, to keep it out of the way of his work. He has hazel coloured eyes, which are framed by rather old glasses that were fixed up several times with tape or hot glue. He normally has stubble, or the beginnings of a beard because he can't be bothered shaving most days. He has a rather defined face, with a strong jawline. He has a fairly muscled upper body, with doing a lot of lifting and such, and large, calloused hands which are normally fidgeting with some kind of device, typing, or tapping on some surface. He has rather broad shoulders and is rather fit. His legs, from about halfway down his thigh, are prosthetic. He made them himself, making sure that they were how he wanted them to be. He would add enhancements to them, but he prefers other projects, rather than ones that would help him. He does have a few bonuses, but not a lot more. Powers Strength Laurens is a very smart person. He could make a machine for anything you wanted him to. However, he has devoted his mind to making Kamen Rider armor enhancements, and trying to make sure that they will be able to defeat the leaders of HOSHI and bring down the organisation. He has a brilliant mind, and can solve puzzles and problems very quickly. Laurens is a very good marksman. He was one of the best in the police force before he got retired. He can shoot a gun very well, and very accurately. He always has a pistol on him, out of habit and fear that he might be found. Weaknesses Laurens isn't likely to share any of his own worries with people. He tends to hold his fears in, and bottle up his emotions, as others don't need to worry about his insecurities on top of their own worries. This isn't healthy, and so he deals with in it bad ways, like outbursts of anger or bouts of depression. Laurens isn't able to fight hand to hand. He doesn't have time (or so he tells himself) to practice fighting. Laurens can talk very easily, and accidentally spill secrets when he isn't meant to. It is rather easy to talk him into telling people secrets. He isn't the best at becoming good friends with people. He tends to scare them away a little too quickly because of how he acts, and how his mood can change so quickly.